September
by FrozenFlamingFire
Summary: Robin awakes in a pile of rubble. With no memory of what happened, he tries to figure it out. Only, he may be better off not knowing. Rated T for destruction and character death. Songfic - September by The Living Tombstone.


Hey guys, it's summer! It's been summer for a couple weeks now actually... Oh well. I've got a songfic for you.

I found this song- September by Living Tombstone- on Youtube and was sad to see that there weren't any songfics for YJ with it.

So I have remedied that, to the best of my abilities. :)

I don't own Young Justice or the song Spetember.

* * *

><p>Robin groaned as he opened his eyes to an ashen gray sky. He held his throbbing head and picked himself up, with a start he noticed his uniform was torn in multiple places and his mask was no where to be seen.<p>

_Batman'll kill me later._

He finally took a good look around, tensing when he saw the mountain, what was left of it, was completely destroyed, as was the city of Happy Harbour. "Wally? Superboy? Miss Martian? Artemis? Aqualad?" He called each of his friends' names as he stumbled over the rubble. His headache had subsided enough that he could shove the pain to the back of his mind as he searched for his friends.

_Where is everyone?_

**I can't remember**  
><strong> What happened in September<strong>  
><strong> When everything is gone<strong>  
><strong> When it's dark and I'm alone<strong>

**It's been forever**  
><strong> Since I could have remembered<strong>  
><strong> Where the hell is everybody<strong>  
><strong> I just want to know the story<strong>  
><strong> Of what happened right before<strong>  
><strong>I became so alone<strong>

He moved around and over the remaining debris, discovering multiple injuries along the way. Sprained ankle, bruised chest, multiples ribs cracked, left wrist broken, pulled muscles in right leg.

_Maybe there was a battle? Where is everyone else then? Who attacked us?_

**Still can't remember**  
><strong> What happened in September<strong>  
><strong> Back when everybody died<strong>  
><strong> Trails of blood during my stride<strong>

He finally came across his friends, all in a rough circle. A pained, but cheeky grin made it's way onto his face, "Guys! So not feeling the aster here..." He trailed off as he approached, "Guys?" He hurried as much as he could over to the group before stopping dead in his tracks. He turned his head slowly taking in the state of each of his friends.

Conner. Dead.

Artemis. Dead.

Wally. Dead.

Kaldur'ahm. Dead.

M'gann. Dead.

The boy wonder backed up a few steps before falling to his knees. A few tears leaked out of the maskless eyes that remained wide open in shock.

_Who- How were we taken down so easily?_

**I just discovered that**  
><strong>the Team were defeated<strong>  
><strong>by something really strong<strong>  
><strong>it seemed very weird and wrong<strong>  
><strong>it just doesn't belong<strong>  
><strong>like it came out of this world.<strong>

He clutched at his head as the headache returned with a vengeance and a memory overcame his senses.

* * *

><p><strong>"Finally. ha.. ha..<strong>  
><strong> Finally It's done! Ahaha<strong>  
><strong> It's finally done! AHAHAA" <strong>

**"Stop It! He's trying to kill us all! Stop it!"**  
><strong> "NO! No, I'm going to save you. I'm going to save you all! Don't you try to stop me!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I've regained a small memory<strong>  
><strong> Came to my head just like that suddenly<strong>  
><strong> I think I've gotten a clue<strong>  
><strong> Something tells me this is worse than what I knew<strong>

Robin took a deep breath, the pieces were starting to fall together, but he couldn't be sure.

All of his friends' weaknesses were exploited.

For once he Didn't want to be right.

And the corners of his lips quirked upwards.

* * *

><p><strong>"This is your redemption day everybody!<strong>  
><strong> Go away from me!<strong>  
><strong> Stay away from me!<strong>  
><strong> Go away-ay-ha-ha-ha!<strong>  
><strong> You can't touch me now<br>You see this button here? I'm going to press it!"**

* * *

><p>A full out grin overcame Robin and a laugh bubbled out of him. Not his normal cackle, a maniacal laugh that would have made many of his enemies back in Gotham stop in surprise. Right before joining in.<p>

**I just remembered**  
><strong> What happened in September<strong>  
><strong> I'm the one who killed them all<strong>  
><strong> I survived after the fall<strong>

* * *

><p>To take one from Jack,<p>

Nailed it or failed it?

Oh and to those of you who enjoy MLP the song is originally for that fandom, look it up on Youtube.

Creepypasta fans- there's a JTK video too. :P

Have fun!


End file.
